Glee On Facebook
by AImpatientWriter
Summary: You control the fate of all these little GLEEKS! :  Please Reivew! This IS not serious, just for fun! But I want to do more! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And this is what Amcraw123 does when she's bored… :) Anyway I love Facebook and Glee so I decided to write a story like this! So enjoy!**

/

**Rachel Berry **has changed her relationship status to "Single"

(**Noah Puckerman **likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Finally dumped that St. guy? :P

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, what a dirt bag.. :(

**Jesse St. James: **I'm still your friend

/

**Rachel Berry **has unfriended **Jesse St. James**

(**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Lauren Sizez, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, **and 5 other people like this)

View all 10 comments

**Mercedes Jones: **Good for you! I never liked him! :PPPPP

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't forget there's a lot of Puck to go around! ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **Finally did something that doesn't affect others negatively

**Santana Lopez:** :)

/

**Brittany Pierce **is high on bubbles. :)

**Santana Lopez: **How do you get high on bubbles? :O

**Brittany Pierce: **They make me float! :3

**Kurt Hummel: **Brit-Brit the bubbles don't make you float..

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

/

**Finn Hudson **can now see the light

(**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, **and **Carol Hummel** like this)

**Rachel Berry: **What has made you so happy Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **I think you know ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Awww! :)

**Rachel Berry: **:)

/

**Finn Hudson **has changed his relationship status to "In A Relationship With **Rachel Berry**"

(**Carol Hummel, Rachel Berry, **and 2 other people like this)

/

**Rachel Berry **has changed her relationship status to "In A Relationship With **Finn Hudson**"

(**Finn Hudson, Carol Hummel, Kurt Hummel, **and 1 other person likes this)

**Santana Lopez: **FINALLY! I thought they'd never just get over their feelings and freaking be together! :O

**Rachel Berry: **Is that NOT an insult Santana? :O

(**Kurt Hummel **and** Noah Puckerman **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **#$!%#$!

/

**Quinn Fabray **is madly in love! :*

(**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, **and 5 other people like this)

View all 13 comments

**Santana Lopez: **Ohh! Who? :D

**Brittany Pierce: **Is it Artie? Please say no! :O

**Quinn Fabray: **It's not Artie Brittany. I'm not gonna tell. :)

**Kurt Hummel: **:)

/

**Sam Evans **has changed his relationship status to "In A Relationship With **Mercedes Jones**)

(**Mercedes Jones **likes this)

/

**Mercedes Jones **has changed his relationship status to "In A Relationship With** Sam Evans**)

(**Sam Evans **and **Kurt Hummel **like this)

/

**Quinn Fabray **is…HAVING ANTOHER BABY?

/

**HAHAHA! REVIEW MY LITTLE PRETTIES AND I WILL UPDATE! AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS PLEASE! :) **

**NOW THAT QUINN IS PREGO AGAIN WHO SHOULD THE DADDY BE AND WHO SHOULD SHE BE MADLY IN LOVE WITH? REVIEW AND TELL ME! REMEMBER YOU CONTROL THE FATE OF THESE LITTLE GLEEKS! :)**

**YAY AND BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O-TAY! SO FAR WE HAVE:**

**6 REVIEWS**

**3 FAVORITES**

**9 ALERTS **

**AND 97 HITS**

**THANK YOU FOR WHATEVER YOU DID! NOW ONTO THE DRAMA! :)**

/

**Quinn Fabray **is HAVING ANOTHER BABY?

View all 17 comments

**Santana Lopez: **WHAT?

**Noah Puckerman: **Again, WHAT? You got preggers again?

**Quinn Fabray: **I don't know how…

**Brittany Pierce: **Am I online? Anyway I know how you get pregnant!

**Santana Lopez: **Brittany we all know how she got pregnant!

**Finn Hudson: **It's not my baby

**Noah Puckerman: **No one cares Finn! :P

/

**Mercedes Jones **is now "Single"

**Kurt Hummel: **Things didn't work out with Sam?

**Mercedes Jones: **No, he cheated on me with Quinn!

**Sam Evans: **Did not, all it was a little kiss! That was it!

**Mercedes Jones: **It was enough for me :P

**Quinn Fabray: **I just kissed him for acting class! That was it! You really think I'd be interested in a guy like Sam?

**Sam Evans: **Hey! :O

**Mercedes Jones: **Don't care, it's over.

/

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Jesse St. James**

**Finn Hudson: **Why are you friends with him again?

**Rachel Berry: **Because I needed comfort last night and he was there for me. :(

**Finn Hudson: **What do you mean?

**Rachel Berry: **Ugh! What kind of boyfriend are you?

**Mercedes Jones: **Take it in the chat, kids.. ;)

/

**Rachel Berry **is now "Single"

(**Jesse St. James **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Did you break things off with Finn? Why? It was going so well!

**Rachel Berry: **It just wasn't working Kurt, I'm sorry. :'(

**Jesse St. James: **Hey do you want to meet at the coffee house in an hour and talk about it?

**Rachel Berry: **Yea thanks Jesse. :)

/

**Finn Hudson **is now "Single"

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you ok Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah I'm fine…

**Quinn Fabray: **Well if you need to talk IM me

**Finn Hudson: **Ok

/

**Blaine Anderson **is "In A Relationship With **Kurt Hummel**"

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Carol Hummel **like this)

/

**Kurt Hummel **is "In A Relationship With **Blaine Anderson**"

(**Blaine Anderson, Carol Hummel, **and **Rachel Berry **like this)

**Rachel Berry:** Good for you Kurt! :)

/

**Brittany Pierce** – **Santana Lopez: **Can you come and help me?

**Santana Lopez: **With what?

**Brittany Pierce: **I need help getting out of the car!

**Santana Lopez: **Why?

**Brittany Pierce: **Well my door is locked and I can't get out because I'm stuck inside and I don't know where my keys are!

(**Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, **and **Artie Abram **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Wait are you in the car?

**Brittany Pierce: **DUH! How else do you get stuck in a car?

**Santana Lopez:** I'll be right over. xO

/

**Jesse St. James **is writing a beautiful poem for my beloved. :)

(**Rachel Berry **likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **Aww! Jesse! But remember we're not together anymore. :(

**Jesse St. James: **I don't care! I can still express my love! :)

**Rachel Berry: **:)

**Quinn Fabray: **DISLIKE! :P

**Mercedes Jones: **For once I agree with Miss. Popular! Dislike! :P

**Sam Evans: **Since when do you write poetry?

**Jesse St. James: **Ugh x(

/

**Quinn Fabray **doesn't know who the daddy is of my child! :(

**Noah Puckerman: **Well who have you slept with in the recent times?

**Lauren Zizes: **Did you freaking cheat on me Puckerman!

**Noah Puckerman: **Nope! I promise! ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **You're not helping Puck! :P

**Noah Puckerman: **Fine! I'm out!

/

**Rachel Berry **is no longer innocent! :)

/

**MWHAHAWHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! I HATE WHEN THINGS END IN CLIFFHANGERS BUT I HAD TO DO IT!**

**SO WHO DO YOU THINK THE DADDY IS? WHO IS QUIIN IN LOVE WITH? WHO DID RACHEL LOSE HER INNOCENCE TO?**

**YOU CONTROL THE FATE OF THESE LITTLE GLEEKS! :)**

**BYE AND LOVES! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT MY LOVIES LETS LOOK AT OUR FEEDBACK BOARD:**

**19 REVIEWS**

**11 FAVORITES**

**12 ALERTS **

**AND 808 HITS**

**OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL FEEDBACK! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ALRIGHT MY LITTLE LOVIES DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE IT WILL DETERMINE WHO QUINN'S BABY'S DADDY IS! REMEMBER IT'S NAMES ADDED IN THE REVIEWS ARE WHAT THE POLL IS BASED ON SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ONE LAST THING! I'M STARTING THIS NEW THING THAT I PICK MY FAVORITE REVIEW FROM THE LAST CHAPTER AND I DEDICATE THE WHOLE CHAPTER TO THAT PERSON SO SINCE I HAVE TO DO CHAP 1 AND 2 THE SPOTLIGHTS ARE ON: **_**depp'sdarling **_**FOR CHAPTER 1 AND **_**SwordOfTheJedi **_**FOR CHAPTER 2! THANK YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS! :)**

/

**Rachel Berry **is no longer innocent! :)

**Quinn Fabray: **What?

**Santana Lopez: **Who did you do it with?

**Rachel Berry: **Well Puck came over as a surprise and things just kind of happened… ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **I did it with Puck the first time too and I GOT PREGNANT! Don't trust him! :/

(**Noah Puckerman **likes this)

**Lauren Zizes: **Haha Puckerman you are so dead!

/

**Finn Hudson **wishes he could have the love of his life back! :(

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh geez Finn… Suck it up man she lost it to me last night!

**Finn Hudson: **What? :O

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah I was coming over to copy her English assignment and you know ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Oh Puck, I'm not surprised! :) You know I took away Finn's?

**Noah Puckerman: **Everyone does (imaginary eye roll)

**Santana Lopez: **HAHA! SHUT UP PUCKERMAN! :$

/

**Jesse St. James – Noah Puckerman: **How could you do this to Rachel?

**Noah Puckerman: **She wanted this, trust me. ;)

**Jesse St. James: **Well I don't think so, why would my Rachel lose it to you?

**Noah Puckerman: **Admit it St. James, I'm so much cooler than you. :)

**Rachel Berry: **Jesse! Shut up! It's my life and I can do with it whatever I want! :(

**(Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, **and **Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Jesse St. James: **But why?

**Rachel Berry: **Because I can!

/

**Quinn Fabray **knows who the daddy is!

/

**MWHAHAHA AGAIN I STOP AT A CLIFFHANGER SORRY! :) I CAN'T HELP IT! :)**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT THAT'S LIFE! HAHA IT SUCKS! SO NEXT CHAP WE GET TO FIND OUT WHO THE BABY'S DADDY IS SO KEEP VOTING! :)**

**BYE LOVIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT MY LOVIES LETS LOOK AT OUR FEEDBACK BOARD:**

**21 REVIEWS**

**11 FAVORITES**

**10 ALERTS **

**AND 1,649 HITS**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :DDDDD LETS BEGIN!**

/

**Quinn Fabray **knows who the daddy is!

View all 36 comments

**Santana Lopez: **:OOOO OMGGG WHOOO?

**Rachel Berry: **Please don't be Finn, please don't be Finn

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **Why would it matter to you Rachel? :(

**Mercedes Jones: **Once again, I say, take it in the chat children, please :P

**Brittany Pierce: **Quinn, did the stork bring you the baby yet?

**Quinn Fabray: **I'll announce it soon! :DDD

**Santana Lopez: **:P

/

**Rachel Berry **can't help but sing sad songs

**Jesse St. James: **Aww my beautiful, whats wrong?

**Finn Hudson: **Go away Jesse :P What's wrong Rachel?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm coming over Finn

**Finn Hudson: **Ok :)

**Jesse St. James: **:(

/

**Noah Puckerman **is "Single"

View all 14 comments

**Santana Lopez: **Aww Puckerman :(

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't be too sad sexy ;) I'm now a free man!

**Lauren Zizes: **Couldn't wait could you? :P

(**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, **and **Mercedes Jones** likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Naww, that's so not me Zizes :P

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

/

**Brittany Pierce **loves **Santana Lopez**

(**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, **and **Artie Abrams **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Aww, I love you too Brit 3

**Brittany Pierce: **Less than 3? :(

(**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, **and 6 other people like this)

/

**Quinn Fabray **the baby's daddy is…..PUCK!

View all 27 comments

**Noah Puckerman: **Ok, I swear I don't remember that!

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm not having another child with you :(

**Rachel Berry: **Are you serious Puck!

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

**Santana Lopez: **Not again…oh more drama

**Quinn Fabray: **I can't believe this! Beth and now this!

/

**Sam Evans **is madly in love with **Quinn Fabray**

**/**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE! BABY NAMES! GENDER! :DDDD LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
>REMEMBER YOU CONTROL THE FATE OF THESE LITTLE GLEEKS!<strong>

**XOXO Amcraw123**


End file.
